Waterworks
by StarKidRosie
Summary: A flood in the Windsor corridor leads to disaster, which leads to comfort, which leads to love.  Based off of CP Coulter's story "Dalton."
1. Chapter 1

_Aaahhh! First FanFic!_

_So, welcome to this short fic. It's based off of CP Coulter's 'Dalton'. Not sure where it starts off, maybe the start of Episode 4._

_Anyway, I leave you with '**Waterworks**'._

_(I do not own glee, or Dalton)_

**WATERWORKS**

Kurt woke early that morning to what sounded like a small building collapsing, followed by various male screams and angry footsteps running past his oak door.

"Tweedles" He muttered in his 'morning voice' (as Dwight had called it while running down he Windsor halls, shouting to anyone that would listen about possession and holy water.)

Kurt pushed himself up slightly and glanced around at the coffee cups settled in curious places throughout his new dorm room. He casually reached his cold arm out to the left and wrapped his smooth fingers around the Thermos cup he knew was Blaine's. It was set down on his bedside table, unlike the other teacups and overflowing mugs which had been crammed into various drawers, and forced into places far too disguised for Kurt to find (until he put his perfectly manicured fingers into the cold, brown liquid which Kurt relied on when Tabitha decided to 'visit', of course).

He took a sip, blushing as he realised how close Blaine must have been, and thinking about how he had observed him sleeping. He was thinking about the dream he had been having as a grey cloud of dust floated slowly in through the open window, settling on everything in the room as a fine brown/black powder.

He took another sip of coffee, picking up his phone as he trudged out of his door, prepared for the worst.

But what he didn't expect was the sight of two blond haired twins speeding towards him shouting "Run, Alice! Run!".

At first he thought it was just a joke, as everyone in Dalton knew that the twins would usually be the danger the boys would be running from.

But as the twins ran on either side of Kurt, grabbing an arm each and knocking the warm coffee out of his hands, Kurt caught a glimpse of what they were running from.

Water. And lots of it. At first slowly seeping through the crack at the bottom of Dwight's door, before bursting the wood almost off of it's hinges, and streaming rapidly towards them.

The twins turned a sharp corner and burst into an unfamiliar room. Kurt turned around to face the the circle of boys, all in bedclothes, surrounding Dwight. He had a guilty look on his face, and Kurt almost felt sorry for him until he remembered what he had seen in the Windsor corridor almost seconds before.

"Okay Dwight" Blaine demanded, "What _exactly_ did you do this time?"

**AN:** Hopefully I'll be able to write another short chapter tonight and update again tomorrow :) Reviews are like Kurt's Choc-Chip cookies. I think you get the catch ;D FLOO-POWDER-POWER FLOO-POWDER-POWER!


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter. Finally. Small note, the reason I don't update regularly is because I write by hand, and then edit it on my laptop. If I wrote it out on my laptop first I know there would be way too much thesaurus-usage and it would end up sounding like the next twilight book. Don't deny it, you know it's true..._

_(I do not own glee, or Dalton)_

**WATERWORKS**

"Okay Dwight" Blaine demanded, "What _exactly_ did you do this time?"

"Well..." Dwight started. He seemed to be hoping something would interrupt him.

"No need to worry about that, dear rabbit." Ethan said. Or was it Evan? Kurt still couldn't tell.

"We did the honour of talking to the Knight"

"Just before we decided to rescue Alice here"

"But you didn't notice, of course..."

"Too busy worrying about Alice"

"Where's Kurt?" One tweedle said in an accurate impression of Blaine.

"How could he not have heard the crash?"

"What if something terrible happened too him?"

"Or worse..."

"What if something good happened?"

"So good that I would have no choice but to get down on one knee.."

"And confess my undying love for him!"

"Right in front of everyone!"

Kurt and Blaine blushes simultaneously., Blaine narrowing his eyes at the twins, who were now clutching each other in mock horror, while Kurt raised one practised eyebrow at Wes and David rolling around on one of the beds in fits of laughter.

"Seriously tweedles, what happened?"

"Well, our friend Dwight here..." Ethan started, motioning towards the 'Knight', now cowering in the corner with his spray bottle half full and aimed at the twins.

"If you want to call him our friend" David laughed as a well-aimed pillow hit he boy, taking him by surprise as he stumbled backwards and landed on an uncomfortable chair, which Kurt didn't think was possible in Dalton.

"Tragically ran out of holy water." Evan continued.

"So he decided to call up a few friends to help him out."

Everyone was looking at the twins with wide eyes, a sign for them to continue.

"His friends... What were they called again, Knight?"

"D-Damen and... I think he brought Edward." Dwight stuttered. He lowered his spray bottle slightly, only to turn round an direct it at Wes when he said,

"Edward... Horrible name... Stupid sparkly f..."

The whole room laughed in agreement.

"So Damen and Sparkles took a _jet_ from their houses, somewhere in _New York_, just to get the Knight some water." Ethan continued, grinning when he said 'Sparkles'.

"Sent a tube up to the window of the Knight's room"

"Quite quietly, may I add. I would go and congratulate them, if I wasn't afraid of Eddie dazzling me"

"Which was connected to an irrelevant amount of holy water..."

"Which the Knight skilfully pumped into his room." Ethan shot Dwight a look, silently congratulating him.

"But sadly, whatever the water was being stored in..." Ethan said, looking confused, "Wasn't exactly prepared for the amount of water it was required to store."

The twins each had identical smirks on their faces as the rest of the victims realised why their rooms had been flooded.

"Ah..." Blaine sighed, obviously still tired. "...Okay guys, I think we're all on the same page here." He looked around the room, oblivious to the fuming boy opposite him, shooting fierce daggers at Dwight. He sighed again. "This was all just a big mistake."

"Mistake?" Kurt would have laughed at the sight of the boys leaping several feet in the air, surprised at the sudden outburst of rage.

"But what about all of my things? What about all of my clothes?" His face paled slightly, his hands shaking.

"Woah, Alice. Calm down" Ethan said soothingly, rushing over to explain with his twin following behind.

"Do you really have that little faith in us?" Evan continued as usual, his hand over his heart as he put on a surprisingly good act of being deeply hurt.

"Come on" Evan grinned. "This is Windsor. We're prepared for this type of thing."

Kurt hesitated, but his knowledge of the twins past convinced him.

"So... everything is safe?"

"Scouts honour" The twins said in unison, hands over hearts and arms linked, making them look more like tweedles than ever.

Kurt sighed and placed his hand on his burning forehead. He considered leaving to get another coffee before remembering the reason he wasn't currently holding Blaine's usual flask.

Blaine had bought the flask for him as a welcome present when he first arrived at Dalton. It was perfect. He wasn't sure what it was made of, but it worked faultlessly. Blaine had somehow managed to take a picture of the 'Courage' collage in his locker, and it was printed vertically around the side of the metal. It must have had some kind of covering on, Kurt thought, as the picture didn't some off when he washed it. Or when Blaine washed it. It was usually Blaine.

He hesitated again before waving his spare hand at the twins, motioning them to carry on.

"So... Shall we take a look at the damage?" Ethan said, grinning devilishly.

"Han!" His twin shouted at the ceiling. This would have looked strange to an outsider, but Kurt understood. He knew all of Windsor's strange secrets.

Silence.

"Okay! All clear!" One of the twins said, grinning again and opening the door to a dry corridor.

"How did they-" Kurt was going to continue, but Blaine just tapped his nose knowingly and winked cutely.

Kurt flushed pink as he followed Blaine, who had just left after everyone else.

He obviously had a lot to learn.

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the door, hoping for the best.

**AN:** Yay! :D So, I might not update for a while, as my laptop decided to conveniently break. I'm on my Mum's, and she doesn't like me going on it.

See you's later. FLOO-POWDER-POWER!


End file.
